


Kurosaki no kekkon-shiki

by the_rogue_bitch



Series: The Yearning of the Sword [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feels, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning a Kuchiki wedding was like organizing a targeted military strike, and <i>not</i> just because Byakuya was in charge of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurosaki no kekkon-shiki

_San-gatsu._

 

Ichigo knew from his experience with Uryuu and Orihime’s wedding that planning one was a lot of work. He’d had to go over to the Living World a few times for tuxedo fittings and the rehearsal dinner, and Uryuu had shared with him some of the more ridiculous aspects of the whole process, chief among them not letting Orihime plan the menu. 

But for all their extraordinary powers, Uryuu and Orihime were just normal people. They weren’t nobility _or_ Soul Reapers. Planning a Kuchiki wedding was like organizing a targeted military strike, and _not_ just because Byakuya was in charge of it.

The invitation (or “summons”, because that’s how it felt to Ichigo) to the Kuchiki compound to discuss the wedding came very shortly after he had given Rukia her engagement ring. 

There was tea, and some sort of snack, and Byakuya sat at the head of the table and regarded Ichigo icily. 

“My sister tells me that she has accepted your proposal of marriage, Kurosaki, and that you would like the wedding in the cherry orchard this Spring. That does not leave a great deal of time for planning. Is there some reason for such haste?”

“Is there a reason why we shouldn’t get married this Spring?” Ichigo returned, refusing to rise to the bait. 

“No. If that is what Rukia wishes, then that is what she shall have.” Byakuya turned his gaze onto Rukia. 

“It is, Nii-sama,” Rukia replied. “I see no reason to wait any longer, and I would like to get married in the orchards when the cherry trees are in bloom.” 

“If this is the case, then I need your participation in the planning, Kurosaki. We will meet once a week until all the details are settled.” 

Ichigo agreed to the meetings, where Byakuya’s distaste was evident. This was fine as long as he wasn’t actively obstructive. Which he wasn’t, but there seemed to be an awful lot of detail he wanted Ichigo to include in the ceremony. 

Rukia was no help at all in this regard, either. She had her own details to attend to, most of which seemed clothing-oriented. 

And then another complication arose. Or, rather, two.

**

“Three weddings.” Renji said in disbelief. Ichigo nodded tightly, looking both furious and slightly panicked.

“ _Three_ weddings?” Renji repeated, voice raised incredulously.

“Yes. Shut up. You’re not helping.”

“Why three?”

“Well, there’s the ceremony for nobility, which is for the Kuchiki family. Rukia told me that Byakuya won’t even consider us married unless we have that. Then there’s a Shinigami ceremony. And then _my_ family wants us to have a Western-style wedding in the Living World,” Ichigo clutched his head. “I can’t even wrap my head around _one_ wedding, let alone three!”

“I suppose eloping is out of the question,” Renji suggested. Ichigo gave him a poisonous look. 

“First of all, where would we elope to? Second of all, we’d still have to come back here and Rukia would be in trouble with Old Yama _and_ Byakuya, who would kill me. And third, I would like my family to be able to attend a wedding ceremony for us. Renji, I don’t know what to do.”

Renji was silent, watching Ichigo pace in agitation around his quarters. 

“You know what the worst part is?” Ichigo finally said, turning to him.

“There’s an even worse part?”

“We can have three weddings, but there can be only one wedding night.”

Renji frowned in confusion. 

“I don’t understand.”

Ichigo gave him a long, eloquent stare. 

“You and Rukia haven’t --?” Renji said, perplexed. Ichigo colored under his gaze. “Not even for your birthday?” 

Ichigo shook his head.

“What was all that in July then?”

“Everything else.”

“Man, you have some heroic fucking restraint.”

Ichigo scowled at Renji. 

“It wasn’t about restraint. Rukia didn’t want us to until we were married. So we didn’t.” Ichigo raised his eyebrow slightly, expression turning a bit smug. “Barely. But I have too much respect for Rukia to do anything she doesn’t want.”

“So, what _does_ Rukia want? Wedding-wise, I mean?” 

“Rukia doesn’t want to alienate her family. Rukia won’t go against orders in the Gotei. Rukia would like my family to be able to celebrate our wedding with us. Which are all reasonable things. Just -- I don’t want three weddings. I want _one_ wedding, with _one_ wedding night.”

“You don’t think you’re maybe focusing too much on that?”

Ichigo gave Renji a martyred look.

“Wouldn’t _you_? If you were in my position?”

“Fair enough,” Renji chuckled. “Listen, there has to be a way to combine all three and make everyone else happy and let you both have the wedding you want. Why don’t you ask Ukitake to look in the archives and see if there’s some precedent? The Soul Society is really tradition-bound, but if you can find something in the historical record, you might be able to present it as evidence.”

Ichigo felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There might be a way out of all this pomp after all, and without making anyone angry. 

“Oh my god, Renji, thank you,” Ichigo said fervently. “You might have just saved my sanity.”

“Don’t thank me yet!” Renji laughed. “There might not be anything in there. But you should at least look.” 

“I’ll do that first thing tomorrow. After I talk to Rukia.”

**

Whenever Ichigo lost sight of the reason he was getting married (which was sometimes easy to do in the blur of activity his days became, with school, student teaching, and actual wedding planning), he would stop by Rukia’s office. He would close the door and lock it, so they could have a little time and space to reconnect. They would sit on the floor and talk quietly, holding hands and kissing, skirting the line of propriety. 

When he broached the topic of asking Ukitake if there was a way to blend the weddings so everyone got what they wanted, she was cautious in her relief. 

“I just need to know that you’ll back me up on this, if I can find a way to do it,” Ichigo said. 

“If you can find a way to satisfy my family, your family, and Gotei regulations all at once, I will be more than happy to support you in it. You know I find the idea of three ceremonies excessive, but I cannot put aside my duties lightly.” 

“I know that. I can respect that. I just would rather have one wedding.”

“And one wedding night?” Rukia smiled up at him mischievously.

“That too.” Ichigo replied, pulling her close and kissing her. “Don’t try and convince me you don’t have a vested interest in that, too.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Rukia said, pulling his head back down to her. There was a knock on her office door and they jerked away from each other, Ichigo’s hair getting wrapped around Rukia’s engagement ring. 

“Kuchiki Fukutaichou? Are you in there?”

“A moment, please!” Rukia called, unwinding Ichigo’s hair from her ring. “ _You_ need a haircut.”

“I’ll get one before the wedding,” Ichigo said, getting up and pulling Rukia to her feet. “But you know it won’t make any difference.”

“Only in the quantity of the mess, not the quality.” The knocking at the office door became more urgent. “All right! I am coming!” Rukia slid the door open and the Shinigami on the other side quailed slightly at her frown.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Ichigo said, stepping around her and past the person blocking his way.

“Let me know what Ukitake Taichou has to say,” Rukia replied, gesturing curtly at the Soul Reaper to enter her office.

Ichigo walked backwards, watching Rukia, who smiled at him and shut the office door. Then he went in search of Ukitake, who he fervently hoped had a solution for him.

**

As it turned out, Ukitake did.

**

Ichigo sat at the table at the Kuchiki compound. The wedding planning meetings had been held there, so it was no different than any other meeting in that regard, aside from the fact that Ukitake had accompanied him this time.

“I’ve been consulting with Ukitake Taichou to see if there was some way to combine the three proposed wedding ceremonies so that obligation and convention could be satisfied without drawing out the whole process,” Ichigo started, looking at Byakuya. “I’d like you to listen to what he has to say.”

Byakuya inclined his head slightly towards Ukitake.

“Kuchiki Taichou, I believe that the ceremony for the nobility and the martial ceremony can be combined. We can invite a select few guests from the Living World if Ichigo and Kuchiki Fukutaichou are willing to to dispense with the ceremony being planned over there.”

“As long as my family can attend, along with Chad, Orihime and Uryuu, I don’t care if we don’t have a wedding in the Living World. Rukia?” 

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo, smiling. “That is the one thing I am most willing to give up. I cannot turn my back on either my family’s wishes or the rules of the Shinigami. But I would be happier if we could satisfy both at once.” 

“Ukitake Taichou, if you have drawn up a plan, I would be willing to consider it,” Byakuya said, tone unreadable. Ukitake passed him a sheaf of papers. 

“I will need some time to read these and consider the new proposal,” Byakuya told the three of them. “We can meet again tomorrow night.”

“Let me walk you to the door,” Rukia said, standing quickly. Ukitake rose to his feet a little more slowly, and Ichigo followed. 

“The next 24 hours are going to be nerve-wracking,” Ichigo remarked. “But thanks, Ukitake, for getting us all this info.”

“Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions,” Ukitake smiled. “I would hate for the both of you to feel as if you were going through the motions out of obligation. That’s no way to start married life.” He put on his waraji and removed his zanpakuto from the rack. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Ichigo did the same and slung Zangetsu over his shoulder, then pulled Rukia close to him, holding her tightly. “See you tomorrow,” he whispered as he kissed her, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs. She leaned against him and sighed. 

“Not that I don’t love you and want to spend the rest of forever with you,” Rukia said. “But I will be glad when this part is over.”

“I know, me too,” Ichigo replied. “I have to go do homework now. Are you going to talk to Byakuya?”

“Yes,” Rukia smiled. “That is _my_ homework.” 

Ichigo headed out into the chilly spring night to his quarters and his classwork, while Rukia went back into the house to work on getting Byakuya’s support for the changed wedding plans.

**

The next evening Rukia, Ichigo and Ukitake all reconvened at the Kuchiki compound to hear Byakuya’s decision. 

“I have decided that this plan has merit and we should go ahead with it,” he said, and Ichigo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and grinned. Byakuya continued, “I will take care of the preparations. Imoto-san, I trust you will guide me in this?” 

Rukia colored right up to her hairline. “Yes, Nii-sama, whatever you require.” 

“Good. I know you and Kurosaki have your own ideas about what you’d like. Now that we have a way to make everyone happy, I am sure everything will proceed smoothly.” 

Ukitake stood, and Ichigo walked him to the door. He gave the man a deep bow. “Thank you so much. I was about to lose my mind.” 

Ukitake waved him off, laughing. 

“Please, it’s my privilege to contribute to the wedding of the century.”

“Yeah, like that doesn’t add to the stress,” Ichigo grimaced. 

“It will work itself out. Rukia has more influence with Byakuya than you might think,” Ukitake said, and let himself out into the chilly night. Ichigo returned to the main room long enough to announce that he was also leaving. 

“ _Imoto-san_?” Ichigo said to Rukia at the front door. She blushed again. 

“He’s never called me that before. I am just as surprised as you are.” 

“Well, I leave the planning in your capable hands. Just let me have a little bit of veto power, okay?” 

“Within reasonable parameters,” Rukia murmured, stretching up to kiss him. 

“I will try not to be unreasonable,” Ichigo replied against her lips. She snickered, then pushed him out the door.

**

And suddenly, it was his wedding day.

**  
Ichigo couldn’t tie his hakama sash. For some reason he kept losing track of the amount of times he’d wrapped it around his hips and his hands shook so much he couldn’t cross the ends to make a knot.

“For heaven’s sake, Ichigo,” Renji stood in front of him, batting his hands away from the ties. He looped it around and then tied it perhaps a little more tightly than was strictly necessary.

“Ow, really, Renji?”

“Shut up. I am not having your hakama falling down in the middle of your wedding ceremony.”

Ichigo concentrated on his breathing. He was able to take normal breaths for a couple of minutes, and then his heart would race and he’d start to gasp.

“Here,” Ichigo’s father solemnly helped him into his kosode. “There, you’re done. Have a look.”

Ichigo turned and looked in the full-length mirror in the room. His reflection showed him a solemn young man formally clad in a black and white striped hakama, a silk juban, and a slightly more formally cut black kosode. If it weren’t for the orange hair, he wouldn’t recognize himself. He took another deep breath, smoothing down the front of the kosode. He turned to Renji.

“I look okay?” Ichigo heard how thin and nervous his voice sounded.

Renji, looking a little pale himself, and suspiciously red-rimmed around the eyes, gave him a thumbs up.

“You clean up nice, Strawberry. Here’s the ring. Try not to lose it.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Ichigo tucked the ring into his obi. He turned to his father. He braced himself for explosive gross sobbing, but Isshin merely pulled him into a giant hug.

“She would be so proud. And so am I.” Isshin murmured into Ichigo’s ear. Ichigo’s eyes stung. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he whispered.

“You have your vows?” Isshin released Ichigo, stepping back. 

“Yeah,” Ichigo tugged his kosode, tightening the knot on his obi. He slung Zangetsu over his shoulder, feeling a little more grounded as its weight settled onto his back. “I...guess we should get started.” 

“Only if you want to get married today,” Renji joked. 

“Then we should definitely get started.”

Someone tapped on the door.

“Ichigo?” It was Karin. “It’s time.”

Ichigo slid open the door, where Karin and Yuzu waited. Yuzu held her fingertips to her lips, eyes filling with tears, while Karin merely stared.

“I look that bad, huh?” Ichigo smiled. 

“Oh, Ichigo!” Yuzu threw herself at him, and he caught her in a hug. 

“Careful, you’ll wrinkle me,” he said, gently setting her down.

“Come _on_ you guys,” Karin rolled her eyes. 

Renji clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. “I’ll see you out there.” 

Ichigo watched as Renji strode away, and then led his family to the gardens of the Seireitei, where the cherry trees were in ecstatic bloom.

A pavilion with a pink silk canopy and panels had been erected in the heart of the garden. Ichigo mounted the side steps and bowed to Yamamoto Soutaichou, who was performing the ceremony. Old Yama gravely inclined his head in response. 

Ichigo scanned the crowd. The Taichou and Fukutaichou lined up on either side of the path up to the pavilion. He saw Chad, Uryuu and Orihime behind them, amid a crowd of Shinigami, students, teachers, and other nobility.

Orihime grinned widely and waved, and Ichigo smiled back faintly. His heart was going at a hundred miles an hour and his mouth was so dry he didn’t know how he’d ever be able to recite his vows. 

The Kuchiki family, minus Byakuya (and Rukia, of course) stood at the opposite side of the pavilion, and Ichigo sketched a slight bow to them as his family arranged themselves behind him. 

Then he waited. It was so quiet he heard the birds in the cherry trees, and one of the Shinigami clearing their throat. He saw Renji come out and take his place in the line of Fukutaichou. Catching Ichigo’s eye, he winked and grinned.

At some signal that Ichigo couldn’t discern, the line of Taichou and Fukutaichou unsheathed their zanpakuto, creating an arch over the path. Ichigo’s heart leapt, it fucking _vaulted_ into his throat. 

Byakuya appeared at the end of the path, walking with even more gravity than usual. He climbed the front steps of the pavilion, and took his place on the Kuchiki side. 

Ichigo bowed to Byakuya, and he returned it stiffly. Then his gaze turned back to the path and so did Ichigo’s. 

When Rukia stepped under the first of the raised zanpakuto, time stopped.

She looked like she had been dressed by the Snow Queen. 

Rukia’s kimono was pure white shot through with silver brocade that glinted coldly in the sunlight. Sode no Shirayuki, white as polished bone, was tucked into her obi, the ribbon on its tsuka fluttering as she walked. She wore kenseikan of silver and crystal, which cast rainbows onto her face and shoulders. All the white made her hair look even blacker, her eyes larger and an even deeper shade of gentian. She looked at him, and even though she kept her expression solemn, her eyes sparkled with happiness. 

She passed Renji, and turned her head as he leaned forward slightly to say something to her, and she grinned. 

Ichigo thought he would burst with joy. He beamed at her. He probably looked like an idiot, an utterly lovestruck fool, but he didn’t care.

Rukia walked under all the zanpakuto, which were sheathed after she passed, then climbed up the steps of the pavilion. She paused before the rest of the Kuchiki family and bowed, bowed to Old Yama, and then turned to Ichigo. 

“You look beautiful,” he stage-whispered, and she smiled at him. 

Yamamoto Soutaichou cleared his throat, and they both turned to him. 

“We are gathered here today, nobility, Shinigami, and honored guests, to bear witness to the wedding of Kuchiki Fukutaichou to Kurosaki Ichigo. Who gives these individuals in marriage?”

“We do,” chorused Ichigo’s family from behind him. 

“As the head of the Kuchiki family, I do,” Byakuya intoned.

“Well and good. Come forward, Kurosaki Sensei and Kuchiki Fukutaichou.” 

Ichigo and Rukia did so, turning to face each other again. 

“Kurosaki, do you take Kuchiki Fukutaichou as your wife?”

“I do.” Ichigo said clearly and without hesitation.

“Kuchiki Fukutaichou, do you take Kurosaki Sensei as your husband?” 

“I do.” 

“We will now move to the declaration of vows. Kurosaki Ichigo, you may go first.” 

Ichigo cleared his throat while fumbling in his sleeve for the slip of paper his vows were written on. Normally he would have been profoundly uncomfortable expressing such deep and private sentiments publicly, but this was his wedding. He had worked hard to find the right words for the ceremony, the ones that would express what Rukia meant to him. 

“Kuchiki Fukutaichou,” Ichigo started with the ritual wedding phrase. “Rukia. You are my sword and my shield. You are my pride and delight. You are my soul’s shelter and battlement.”

“Where there was hatred, you sowed love. Where there was injury, healing. Where there was doubt, faith. Where there was despair, hope,” and here Ichigo’s voice gave out at the sight of tears standing in Rukia’s eyes, and he started again, voice husky with the effort he put into controlling his emotions.

“Where there was darkness, light; and where there was sadness, joy. I was consoled when inconsolable. I was understood when I sought to understand. I was loved as I loved. What I gave, I received; and in forgiving, was forgiven.” 

Ichigo didn’t care about the tears flowing down his face now. He heard a varied chorus of sniffles from behind him and took the tissue pressed into his hand by Yuzu. He wiped his eyes quickly, and then slid Rukia’s ring onto her middle finger, just above her engagement ring. He impulsively raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Rukia blinked quickly, eyes suspiciously bright, and smiled as he released her hand. She pulled a piece of paper from her obi. _Her_ hands weren’t shaking, noted Ichigo. She took his left hand.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” she said, voice clear and steady. “You are my sword and my shield. You are my pride and delight. You are my soul’s shelter and battlement. I promise to guard you with my life. I promise to defend you with my sword. I promise to shelter you when you are weak. I promise to stand beside you when you are strong. I promise to challenge your intellect. I promise to venerate you with my body,” and here Rukia smiled wickedly at Ichigo as he turned bright red and some of the assembly chuckled. 

“I promise to cherish our children. I promise to respect your duty. Ichigo, I promise to love you and no other for the rest of my life.” She slid the ring onto his finger and squeezed his hand. 

“Your zanpakuto,” Old Yama said. Ichigo unslung Zangetsu and Rukia took Sode no Shirayuki from her obi. Old Yama took them by the scabbards and held them in front of him. 

“Kurosaki, take hold of Sode no Shirayuki. Kuchiki Fukutaichou, take hold of Zangetsu.”

Ichigo heard his Hollow cackle in his mind as Rukia’s small hand tried to wrap around Zangetsu’s tsuka. ‘Respect my Queen,’ he thought harshly. 

Old Yama held his hands over the zanpakuto. Ichigo felt wind swirl as his red spirit ribbons rose up and swayed like seaweed around him. Rukia’s spirit ribbons were white. 

Yamamoto Soutaichou chose one of each and wound them around their hands and zanpakuto tsuka. When he finished, a length of white ribbon hung from Ichigo’s forearm, and a length of red from Rukia’s. 

“I now pronounce Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Fukutaichou married the eyes of the law, custom, and tradition.” 

Ichigo and Rukia gazed at each other over their joined hands. His mind was completely blank. He was married. He was finally married to Rukia and what did he do next?

“For god’s sake, Strawberry, kiss her!” Renji shouted, and the crowd broke into laughter. 

Ichigo pulled Rukia to him by their joined hands and leaned down. Cupping her face in his free hand, he kissed Rukia. He felt her fingers wrap in his hair, holding him close. As they kissed, the spirit ribbons dissolved into their skin until they were gone. Then, still holding Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo put his arm around Rukia and pulled her to him. 

The kiss went on long enough that Old Yama had to clear his throat. That wrought another round of snickers from the audience and the newlyweds broke apart. 

They faced the gathering of friends, family, and colleagues with their hands still joined, and everyone cheered, tossing sakura petals in the air until it seemed like a pink blizzard fell around them.

“I feel like I’m fighting Byakuya again,” Ichigo said, smiling over at Rukia.

“No, his aren’t nearly as pretty,” Rukia replied.

“Oh my god, I love you.” 

“I know.” Rukia grinned and moved to stand against Ichigo’s side. Her arm crept around his waist. “I love you too.” 

**

There was a joyous yet restrained reception afterward in the rest of the gardens. Rukia and Ichigo sat while food and drinks were brought, toasts were made, and Ichigo felt as if he could float away with bliss.

Rukia had changed out of the white kimono into a slightly less elaborate purple kimono with a wisteria blossom pattern. 

“I’m never going to see you dressed this way again, am I?” Ichigo asked.

“Not if I can help it. These robes are _heavy_.” Rukia replied. 

“I suppose you’re going to need help removing them.”

Rukia grinned. “Definitely.” 

Eventually the party wound down and people started leaving. Orihime hugged the both of them, whispering something in Rukia’s ear that made her throw her head back and laugh in delight. Uryu shook Ichigo’s and Rukia’s hands and ushered a giggling Orihime out to the Kuchiki senkaimon.

“Is she drunk?” Ichigo asked Rukia.

“No, she is just very happy.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Later, Ichigo.”

Chad surprised them both by giving Rukia a big hug and shaking Ichigo’s hand vigorously. 

“Thanks for coming, Chad,” Ichigo said sincerely. “I’m glad you were able to be here.”

“Me too. Congratulations.”

Then it was Isshin and Ichigo’s sisters. It was obvious Isshin had been drinking because he burst into dramatic tears, wailing, “At last I have a third daughter!” and fell onto Rukia’s shoulder weeping loudly. She looked over at Ichigo, eyes wide, struggling not to burst out laughing. 

“Get off her, Dad, and stop being so embarrassing. Control yourself.” Karin said severely, pinching his ear and dragging him away, while he cried, “I’m so proud of you, Ichigo! You’re a man now!” She tossed a wave over her shoulder while Yuzu hugged them both.

All of the invited Shinigami paid their respects before leaving. Then Old Yama hobbled out supported by Ukitake and Shunsui, getting the deepest of bows from Rukia and Ichigo.

The Kuchiki family were stiff and formal with Ichigo, and only slightly warmer toward Rukia.

At last it was only Renji and Byakuya who were left. 

“Byakuya, thank you,” Ichigo said, too happy to be snarky. “This was perfect. Thank you.”

Byakuya let a smile grace his features briefly. “I am pleased that we were able to come to an agreement and give Rukia the wedding she desired.” He bowed to Ichigo, then leaned over to speak quietly to her, hands on her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, then moved off to speak to one of the servants.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other in shock until Renji gathered them up in an enormous hug. 

“Finally! What a fantastic day this is. Congratulations! It was exactly right, wasn’t it?” 

“It was, Renji,” Rukia laughed. 

“You looked great, both of you.”

“Thanks. Are you leaving, too?” Ichigo asked.

“No, I’m staying to help Taichou clean up. Are _you_ leaving?” 

Ichigo looked at Rukia and bam, just like that, he realized what happened next. He flushed as he felt heat and adrenaline travel through him. 

“I think it’s time for us to go home, don’t you?” Ichigo looked at Rukia

“Past time, if you ask me,” she said.

“Taichou has a palanquin waiting to carry you to your home,” Renji gestured towards the edge of the gardens. Some of the strongest of the Kuchiki servants stood between the poles of what looked like an overlarge red-lacquered cabinet. Ichigo looked down at Rukia in dismay. 

“Really? We’re supposed to ride in that?” 

“It’s just to the house, Ichigo, it won’t take that long.”

“I’m really not comfortable with this.” 

“You don’t have a choice. This is the Kuchiki part of our wedding.” 

“It’s just for today?” Ichigo really didn’t like the idea of being carted around in a box by servants. It just didn’t sit well with him.

“Yes. Try to enjoy it, Ichigo, it is meant to be a treat.” 

“Can I just walk beside it and you ride in it?” 

“Ichigo…” Rukia said in an exasperated tone. “Ride in the palanquin with me and stop being so delicate.” 

“Okay. But only because it’s our wedding day.” Ichigo grinned down at Rukia. “Shall we?”

Rukia put her hand in his, and he helped her into the palanquin, then climbed in after her. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Rukia replied. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
